


When You're Sober

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: The prompt is: “I fucking love you.” “Hang up, and tell me this when you’re sober.”Requested from westofmoon and from this prompt list: https://moanlightlust.tumblr.com/post/183640712815/prompts





	When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westofmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/gifts).

Jarring pop music broke Rowan from his first good night’s sleep in a long time. 

Groaning, he rolled over and checked the clock on his bedside table. 3:27am. Who the fuck was calling him at this ungodly hour? 

When patting the regular space next to his clock didn’t yield his phone, Rowan fumbled out of bed towards the sound of - Cardi B? Lizzo? Rowan couldn’t be bothered to figure out popular artists when he was wide awake, let alone practically unconscious. The fact that someone had gotten into his phone and put that in as a ringtone gave him a good idea as to who was calling him.

Finally, he found his phone in the pair of jeans he had thrown into the corner of the room a few hours ago. Sure enough, the name on the screen was Aelin’s. Though apparently changing the ringtone wasn’t enough because she had added “the Majestic and Gorgeous” after her name.

Huffing a laugh, he answered. “Please tell me that Manon is keeping track of you.”

“Ha! Manon can’t handle me! Bitch is cuddling in the corner with Elide right now.”

Rowan smothered a laugh before she could hear it. Drunk off her ass and still at the club if the pounding music in the background was anything to go by. Lsyandra and the others had dragged her out for a girl’s night since they had deemed that she was spending too much time with her new boyfriend. 

Which was true. They had spent most of the past few weeks together when not at work and their nights had been…well, eventful. Not that Rowan or Aelin had minded. But it was nice to see her going out and having fun with her friends.

Aelin continued rambling about her night, with frequent interruptions as she got distracted and yelled at her friends, so Rowan listened as he settled into his favorite armchair. 

“Wait, wait. This isn’t why I called you, I- Wait hold on a sec.” Rowan could hear the music fade as she presumably moved away from the main floor. His eyelids were heavy and her voice had soothed him enough that he was having a hard time staying awake, but he fought it until her voice was in his ear again. “So, ah, can you hear me better? Good. Tonight was our longest time apart and it really hurt and, um, I just…well, I realized this a while ago but I thought I should wait until we had been together longer but I fucking love you, Rowan.”

Her words had mushed together as she rushed the last sentence so it took awhile for Rowan to figure out what she said, but when he did his heart stopped. Her confession echoed in his ears and his eyes fluttered shut as he spent a moment thanking every god in existence for Aelin and her drunken confessions. It was only appropriate since a drunken confession was how they started dating the first place. 

“R-ro?”

“Hang up and tell me this when you’re sober, Fireheart.” Rowan couldn’t help the husky tone his voice took on but all the affection he had for her bled through. Love her as he did, he still wouldn’t tell her until she was in his arms.

Bright laughter bubbled up from the other side of the call. “Alright, old man. I’ll show you just how much I love you the next time I see you.”

The line went dead and Rowan buried his face in his hands. Truly he didn’t deserve her but he’d be damned if he’d ever let that fiery woman go. 

Now wide awake, Rowan wandered into the kitchen to dig out the brownies Aelin had left yesterday. He leaned against the counter and ate and thought of how he was going to tell Aelin exactly how he felt about her. He rather liked the idea of breathing the words against every inch of her skin.

When he was starting to yawn again, Rowan made his way back to his bedroom. He was about to fall into bed when he heard a loud knock on his door, followed by a loud, slightly slurred, voice yelling his name. He supposed he should be smug that she couldn’t spend a single night away from him, but he was really just happy she was there. 

Opening his door, he found Aelin leaning sexily against the frame. Or attempting to, since she was slightly swaying as she stood. “Heya, stud.” 

Rowan rolled his eyes but didn’t stop the smile tugging at his mouth. On the road was an idling car and he waved at Manon to head home. He’d take care of this one tonight.

“Come on in, princess.”

Aelin stumbled past him so he swept her into his arms once he closed the door behind her. Bringing her into his room, he deposited her on his bed while she tugged on his shirt. “Ro, I’ve got- got something to tell you.”

“And I thought I told you to tell me when you’re sober?”

“Ooh, bossy. I like it. But I’m soberer than I was when I called you! More sober? More sober.” 

Rowan brushed her cheeks with his thumbs and threaded his fingers through her hair. Softly, he pressed a kiss to her alcohol laced lips. “Sleep now, sweetheart, and we can talk in the morning.” 

Mostly satisfied, Aelin slipped out of her clothes and they spent the rest of the night dead asleep, wrapped in each others’ arms.

When Aelin woke up the next morning, Rowan showed her exactly how much he loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
